dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
Gohan (Universe 16)
Gohan from Universe 16 is one of the major characters in Dragon Ball Multiverse. His life is similar to the official manga, but he gained the title of Earth's guardian, while his sister and daughter joined Vegetto to watch over the Universe. He also learned how to control his anger. Gohan was, at two points in time, the strongest fighter in the world, and remains the strongest character that is not fused or descendant of a fusion. Up until Vegetto appeared, Gohan was by far the strongest character in the universe. Gohan is still strong enough to fight evenly with base Vegetto, even winning against him on one occasion. Multiverse Tournament Just like his Universe 18 counterpart, he watches his daughter and his friends/family compete in the tournament. He abides to the interference rule of the tournament, shown by him witnessing the death of his own daughter and not attacking the killer. Gohan was also stated by the Universal Majin Buu to not have lost any power. Despite Gohan proving to be just as strong as he was in his youth, he's weaker than his sister Bra in the second state. He instead uses his awareness, experiences and tactics for battle. This Gohan has shown to be more willing to battle after having his powers unlocked by the Elder Kai, as he challenged Vegetto to a friendly match in the Lookout upon meeting him under the purpose to see how strong he was and to see how much of his father was still in him.Dragon Ball Multiverse: Universe 16 - Part 1, Chapter 2 Vegetto, along with Gohan and Bra, succeeded in stalling Buu until Broly was sent back to his own universe (albeit being badly injured by Bra, who inadvertently attacked both Vegetto and Gohan in her uncontrolled Super Saiyan 2 state). Vegetto was then healed and continued viewing the oncoming fights. During the night, gohan goes to the kais apartment to tell them about all the threats that happened in his universe, including buu, cell, Freeza, Vegeta and vegetto. He then asks them to revive the dead fighters prematurely, something the kais will consider. Cell from Universe 17 offers Gohan a chance to get a revenge shot at Bojack, though he declines the offer. When Bojack was blasted into Universe 16's area, he was confronted by Gohan. Although Gohan gave Bojack mercy, the tyrant was swiftly killed by Cell with a knee drop. Cell then asks Gohan to help clear away Bojack's corpse. During the lunch break, Gohan visits the Supreme Kais to request for everyone's resurrection after the Second Round, to which the Grand Kaioshin agrees. They then discuss the main threat that could endanger everyone, Vegetto.Dragon Ball Multiverse: The Novelization - Part 18, Chapter 86 During Prince Vegeta's fight with Raichi, Gohan and Videl are shocked at seeing a ghost Pan appear on the arm of her killer. They support each other while Ghost Pan attacks Emperor Vegeta. They then watch as Ghost Pan is bifurcated from Tidar's attack. At the end of the second round, an emotional Gohan watches his daughter coming back to life and hugs her together with his wife, a reuniting their family. Transformations Super Saiyan While not seen in the Multiverse manga, Gohan does have the ability to transform into a Super Saiyan. Super Saiyan 2 While not seen in the Multiverse manga, Gohan does have the ability to transform into a Super Saiyan 2. Mystic This is the form Gohan uses at the tournament. Trivia This Gohan has never died, making him the only Z-Fighter that faced all 3 main villains without dying. References Category:Universe 16 Category:Saiyan/Human Hybrid Category:Human Category:Saiyan Category:Male Category:Super Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Mystic Category:Spectator